


A New Demon, A New Beginning

by crystalrl2008



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Kuroshitsuji II | Black Butler II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalrl2008/pseuds/crystalrl2008
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young Ciel becomes a new demon and learns to hone his new skills and abilities taught by one hell of a butler, Sebastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

A/N: Hello people reading this! My first Kuroshitsuji fanfic. So I hope you like it. Please review.

Disclaimer: does not own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler

Ciel Phantomhive's death certificate read: August. 26, 1889. A young boy who died at the tender age of 13. As darkness surrounded Ciel, he was gripped and embraced by Sebastian Michaelis. The two descended off a crest and into…

When Ciel was alive, Sebastian had served Ciel as his very skillful and noble butler. They had an agreement; a contract. The initial contract was requested and developed as Sebastian was attracted to Ciel's purity and of course his strong and delicious soul. As time passed, Ciel's soul grew stronger and Sebastian's patience increased. As Ciel's soul grew increasingly alluring, so did his popularity amongst other demons. Sebastian was not threatened to competition as he had lived for decades in the depths of hell to be one hell of a butler to serve on earth. Always willing to put up a fight and battle for his right to Ciel's soul, Sebastian would often think two steps ahead and challenge his competitors to the death.

Unfortunately, unbeknownst to Sebastian; Ciel's body was taken control by Alois Trancey, a nemesis of Ciel. With control of Ciel, Alois established an additional contract with another demon. In exchange for the death of Alois within Ciel; Ciel himself would become a demon, therefore Sebastian would never be able to consume Ciel's soul.

Crushed by this new knowledge, Sebastian was in deep disappointment. Sebastian had invested his never ending patience to be Ciel's loyal butler to accomplish one goal: to feed his growing hunger with Ciel's delicious soul. As Sebastian briefly mulled in his grief, he soon realized he is still bound to Ciel contractually. Leaving him one choice: to train this young boy, now young demon to be one hell of a Phantomhive demon


	2. Chapter 2

With the turn of events, Sebastian and Ceil's relationship became that of brothers. Sebastian, as an older brother and Ceil as a baby brother. And so, training begins. Who better to have as a mentor when you are a new demon than one hell of a butler. With Ciel now under Sebastian's wing, Ciel will soon develop many skills to support him as one hell of a Phantomhive demon.

Sebastian will teach Ciel how to hone his animal powers. Animal powers?! That's right, each new demon is able to transform into his or her true animal form for battle and stealth to name a few reasons. Sebastian's true demon animal form is a raven. Ciel's demon animal form is a cat. But not just any cat, a cat Savannah for your true animal form, you can do no wrong. These cats are quick, agile, fierce and very skillful. They are capable of walking on hind legs and can jump very far and from great lengths. Their appearance is very alluring. They often appear exotic with spots and other markings on their coat, making them look 'wild' in addition to ocelli on their ears. With these new qualities embedded in Ciel's DNA, training shouldn't be so difficult...or so he had thought.

Sebastian explains to Ciel what his animal form is and what it represents. Ciel becomes increasingly impatient with the history lesson Sebastian provides and yells, "alright old man, let's get to it! I want to experience my true form." Sebastian replies, "right then, bochan. We shall start with a few shooting exercises", and hands Ciel his brand new weapon: a handgun with tassels. Fully equipped with bullets stained with Ciel's cat markings, the handgun fit perfectly in Ciel's palm. He grips it quickly and observes its qualities. Impressed by its gold and silver design, he flips up the scope and has a look through it. Suddenly, he feels a strong jolt on his waist and looks down to find a belt with a holster attached just for his gun. Bewildered, he looks up at Sebastian. "What kind of butler would I be?", smiles Sebastian. With a quick sweep and slide, Sebastian pulls out 5 shiny metal objects and throws them high up into the sky where it launched through the air. "Shoot!" yells Sebastian. Five loud bangs go off, the objects collapse into the ground and Ciel stood there stunned. Sebastian had shot all 5 objects within seconds, while Ciel was distracted by the shiny objects that had been thrown. Frustrated, Ciel asks when he can transform into his true form and really learn something. "Patience, young master. After all, you have all the time in the world", Sebastian replies calmly. Ciel's ears twitched suddenly and whispers, "Did you hear that, Sebastian?".

Ciel's eyes begin to widen, then narrow. He notices ruffling in the bushes and looks up at Sebastian. "You must be hungry, Bochan. Here's your chance, Ciel. Discover what is in those bushes and feast!" "But what about a contract? Mustn't I gain cooperation from the...human...?" asks Ciel. "Not when you're hungry, bochan", smiles Sebastian. "I am hungry..." thought Ciel. For his first ever hunt, Ciel was very nervous. His thoughts of inexperience, hunger and lack of demon instincts was greatly holding him back. He hadn't discovered who and or what was behind those bushes yet. For all he knows it could be a couple of young kids. Would he kill them and devour their souls for his first meal as a demon? Does this mean as a demon he is ruthless? Does his morals no longer exist? Ciel closes his eyes and imagines his true self.

In his imagined self, he transforms into Savannah. As he approached the bushes, he discovered several foxes that were resting. In desperation, he slowly made his way towards the lone fox. In the blink of an eye, the large fox became Ciel's meal from his first hunt. Ciel applauded himself for his first successful hunt as a demon. Sebastian commends on Ciel's first successful attempt and gives him a hug. Sebastian thought this was cute. Annoyed, Ciel yells "let me go, now!". "That's an order. Let me…". Sebastian refuses, so Ciel pulls out his new sword. The piece of armour he was wearing on his wrist transformed into what looked like a dagger. However, the dagger was extended into a full-length sword. Grasping the sword, Ciel attempts to make his first blow on Sebastian.

Immediately, Sebastian engages in battle with Ciel. After a long duel, the experienced Sebastian defeats the naive Ciel by a landslide. On his way towards Sebastian, he stumbled just ever so slightly. Before Ciel could take his next step, he found himself in Sebastian's arms. Exhausted, Ciel is carried by Sebastian back home. He then realized that it was 11:30pm. Tired, Ciel could only look forward to getting some rest before his second day of training. .

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Day 2, 9:30am. "Ciel, it's time to wake up now", said Sebastian. In response, Ciel curled up on himself even more. "Young master, it's time to wake up. You have a busy day and it starts now". Sebastian pulls the bedding off Ciel, pouting in response. "How are you?, asked Ciel. Even though Sebastian had a pounding headache that made him dizzy from his hunger of Ciel's soul, he replied with "I'm fine".

The second day of training started off with some shooting exercises. As Ciel was drained from the fight with Sebastian last night, he found shooting to be more difficult than imagined. Following, Ciel engages in sword training. Again, he underestimated the challenges of training. It was harder than he thought.

After several hours of strenuous practice, Ciel becomes bored with the routine. Suddenly, Sebastian startles Ciel by dashing towards Ciel. With a sword in his hand, Ciel becomes alert and awake again. After his wrist armour transforms into a full-length sword, Ciel battles it out with Sebastian. In spite of the aggravating headache, the experienced Sebastian rises to the occasion. A blow to the side of Ciel sweeps him off his feet. Again, Sebastian is declared the victor of this battle.

As Ciel looks up towards the sky from the ground, he sees the dark storm clouds hovering over. Then, a single raindrop lands on his forehead. The rain quickly picks up, pelting his entire body. Immediately, Ciel gets up and hurries home.

Because their plans to continue on with training were interrupted by the rain, Sebastian passes over  _The History of the Demons_  for Ciel to read. Sitting on a comfortable sofa by the window, Ciel starts to read "Chapter 1: Origin of the Demons". The opening few pages explains how the fallen angels were the first of their kind that came to life. Quickly losing interest, Ciel turns his head towards the window. As he watches the raindrops fall down heavily, he daydreams about his last dance with Lizzy. He remembers her long, curly, blonde hair tied up in pigtails. He also sees her stunning, emerald green eyes. He smiles at the memory of his fiancé, wishing she could be by his side. "Young master? Young master?", asked Sebastian. Ciel snapped out of his daydream, smiling and blushing at the thoughts of Lizzy.

Ciel continues on with reading. Chapter 10 caught his attention in particular. It was about demon mate bonds. According to the book, demon mate bonds last for many years. In exceptional cases, some of these can last for life. Their loyalty to their demon mates is extremely important, such as the loyalty found in a family. As well, Ciel was surprised to discover that one's sense of smell can help them find their mates and family. Even more surprising, the family of the demon ensures that all children are protected of all dangers.

_"Ciel!"_

Ciel looked out the window. He could have sworn that it was Lizzy's voice he heard.

"Is everything okay?", wonders Sebastian.

_I don't know_ , thinks Ciel.

  
  



	4. Chapter 4

_Ciel was dreaming about Lizzy cutting herself. It pained him to think about each cut she made on her wrist and the blood that trickled from the wounds. As she cried out loud, her mother ran into her bedroom. He wakes up, walks back and forth from the library to his room. He mind is still preoccupied by Lizzy's self-harm._

The rain was continuous for the next 10 weeks, which put a temporary stop to Ciel's combat training. Instead, he was confined indoors and finished reading  _The History of the Demons_. Furthermore, he read Sebastian's books on potions and demons. He also engages in butler training. During this time, Ciel seized the opportunity to refine various artistic skills, which includes drawing, sketching, painting, and cooking. He also developed a newfound appreciation and skill in dance and violin. On top of that, he became a skilled potion master. Lastly, Sebastian taught Ciel the language of demon animalistic sounds.

The next morning, Ciel was woken up by Sebastian for training. "It's time to wake up and get out of bed now, bochan". Ciel didn't budge, so Sebastian tore the covers off him- or so he thought. Ciel wasn't in bed at all. Dazed, Sebastian wanders around the house, trusting his sense of smell. As he walks into the library, the sunlight streaming in through the window guides his vision towards Ciel slumped over the windowsill. As he got a better look at Ciel, he realized it wasn't Ciel at all… it was a cat. In the blink of an eye, the cat was gone… and Ciel magically reappeared. Just like the cat, he was still lazy as ever, completely asleep. Of course, it didn't take long for Ciel to roll off the windowsill, smacking his head on his way towards the floor. "OW!", yelled Ciel, as he was finally knocked out of his sleepy demeanour.

"Ciel. Is something bothering you?", questions Sebastian.

"I've been having some awfully strange dreams about something", muttered Ciel as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"Ah, strange dreams… I see. Well, you might have the ability to see into the future."

Sebastian was slightly taken back by the turn of events. He had heard about the ability to envision future events, but it had never come as far as bringing people back from the bad contract. During his youth, it was rumoured that only his father had managed such a feat once centuries ago. However, the whole story was surrounded by the veil of legend. As well, his father was very ambiguous, as he had never confirmed nor denied it.

Some people proposed the theory that the ability for demons to see into the future was a way to sort out a "cosmic mistake". It was meant to correct something that wasn't supposed to happen, like a sudden contract that came before its time.  _Hhhm._  For now, Sebastian pushed these thoughts aside.

Since the weather has finally taken a turn for the better, Sebastian and Ciel went out to the forest for training. Admittedly, both Sebastian and Ciel were feeling a little rusty. They engaged in various handgun exercises, followed by sword training. Ciel was feeling worn out in a jiffy, thanks to the lack of training for the past several weeks.

As always, Sebastian puts Ciel's techniques at work by engaging in battle. After a period of time, Sebastian starts to feel dizzy from his hunger for Ciel's soul. Concerned, Ciel retracts his sword back to his wrist and asks if Sebastian is feeling okay. "I'm okay", replied Sebastian.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Grell emerges from the forest.

"SEBBY!", shouts Grell.

Sebastian rolls his eyes. The last thing he wanted was for Grell to be around. Grell gives Sebastian a big hug. In return, Sebastian gives Grell a black eye. A young girl accompanies Grell. He extends his hand towards Ciel.

"Grell, nice to meet you".

"I'm Ciel Phantomhive".

"Ciel, let me introduce you to Missy Frozen. It looks like you're both the new trainees".

"Hello, Ciel", said Missy Frozen shyly. As she looked into his eyes, she blushed. She thought that Ciel was especially attractive and alluring. Charming, and handsome. It was love at first sight.

For a little bit, Ciel and Grell were talking in the back. Annoyed, Sebastian ordered Ciel to return to combat..

"No", said Ciel rather sharply.

"Yes, my Lord", replies Sebastian.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Ciel and Sebastian were engaged in a heated argument using the demon animalistic sounds. After a lengthy period of time, Sebastian transforms into a raven, flying up into their air, and swooping over Ciel.

As an onlooker, Grell was surprised at Ciel's ability to shapeshift into a raven. Puzzled at the outburst, Missy Frozen inquired about the language Ciel and Sebastian were using. "They are using the language of the demons, which consist of animal sounds", replied Grell. After Sebastian's departure, Ciel was approached by Grell.

"Could you do me a favour?", asked Grell.

"Depends what it is", replied Ciel.

A slightly embarrassed Grell responded: "Um, can you bring me… a love potion?"

Because of Ciel's extraordinary ability to foresee the future, he simply said "no", and bit his lip. What he didn't inform Grell, though is that Sebastian will be the one to drink the love potion… and that he will fall for Grell. He also didn't mention that Sebastian has no knowledge of his future. Irritated, Grell stormed away from Ciel, but Ciel's hand reached over to his shoulder. "Wait, let's talk", said Ciel.

Grell asked, "What do you want?"

"I would like to help you…" Ciel answered.

"Help me?" Grell asked nervously.

Ciel nodded. "Yes..I know of what has causing you so much pain..."

Grell glared at young demon suspiciously. "And what would that be?"

"Your wish of being a woman". Grell's eyes widened. "Focus reaper!" Ciel said sharply. "Now in order for this to happen, I must explain everything to you. But not here, we must return to my library."

Grell smiled happily. He was following an Ciel into a log home, with no idea of their destination. "Here we are", Ciel said, reaching for the doorknob. "In you go.." Ciel said, motioning Grell inside. Grell hesitated for a moment, rubbing his arm nervously. Ciel rolled his eyes. "Well, come on!" snapped impatiently. Grell nodded and walked gingerly inside. Ciel closed the door behind them and walked towards a large cauldron. Grell wasn't surprised to be here, since being in a cauldron is what you would expect of a demon. Ciel began picking up various bottles and pouring their contents into the cauldron. He then turned to Grell.

Grell obeyed and sat himself down. "Now then," Ciel started, adding more bottles into the cauldron. "Let me explain everything."

Grell nodded. "Okay..." ,waiting for Ciel to continue. Ciel smiled and placed some of the potion into a bottle with a red bow on it."This potion will be what turns you into a woman reaper-"

"Really?", Grell exclaimed happily. "Oh thank you, thank you, thank y-"

"Let me finish, reaper!" Ciel scolded. Grell looked at boy feeling a bit confused. "It will turn you into a woman, but its effects will wear off. "In 7 hours, you will turn back into a man. Then, you will have to take another dose".

Grell groaned, disappointed. "Haven't you got a permanent version around here?", he asked pleadingly.

"I do", Ciel answered. "But if you took the permanent potion, it would mean you could never change back"

Grell glared at Ciel, obviously dismissing the fact about whether he could change back or not. "So?" he shrieked. "Why would I ever want to change back? I've wanted this my whole life!"

Ciel sighed. "Be that as it may reaper", said Ciel, as he put the lid on the bottle. "I just want to make sure first." He passed the bottle to Grell. "This amount of potion will last you two weeks", Ciel explained. "If you still want to be a woman after that time, return here and I will give you the permanent version.

"Understood." Grell nodded and stood up from the seat. "Thank you ", he said, looking at the bottle in his hands.

"Until next time, Grell". Being polite, Ciel kissed Missy's hand. Her cheeks instantly became bright red. "Bye, Ciel", Missy said bashfully.

After they parted, Ciel aimlessly walked around the forest. He happened to walk to Sebastian's favourite tree. Not surprisingly, he saw Sebastian in the large tree, curled up in a sitting position. In order to reach him, Ciel jumps up the large tree. Sebastian caught sight of Ciel and looked at him with wide, eyes that were glowing pink. He was angry. Ciel talked to Sebastian about the argument they had earlier. Shortly after, Ciel return home, while Sebastian remains in the tree.

At home, Ciel vigorously works on his tests and butler training. Fifteen weeks later, Ciel completes all aspects of training. At the same time, Sebastian removes himself from the tree. Now, Sebastian tests Butler Ciel on the skills he acquired. They include cleaning and maintenance, care of clothing, cook, fine china, care and inventory of artwork, and security of their employer and residence.

Right after the test, Sebastian takes Ciel out for handgun shooting exercises, sword and guard training. In spite of the fact that time has passed, Ciel still finds the exercises to be rather complicated. As training concludes, Sebastian initiates the duel. Nearing the end of training, Sebastian begins to see double. His sense of vision became impaired from experiencing debilitating dizziness. He had a bad headache, resulting from his lust of Ciel's soul.

"Sebastian, are you okay?, Ciel shouted, running towards Sebastian.

Sebastian's eyes rolled into the back of his head, as he collapsed onto the ground and passes out.

  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Sebastian woke up in pain and in great hunger. The sunlight shined through the window of the room.  _How long have I been passed out for_?  _What happened_?  _Where was I_? Well, obviously he was home. Gradually, he pulled himself up. His vision had been cloudy, yet inevitably cleared as he looked around the room, his room. He was in his room. Sebastian looked down at his hand and saw that it was clawed.

While Sebastian was passed out, he had transitioned into his true form. His hair had grown longer, and his hair colour had possibly turned a shade darker. His hair reached down his back, his skin was as pale as the full moon. His eyes were bloodlike- crimson red. He had black nails, and his hands were now claws. His teeth were elongated fangs. He possessed a set of black wings.

"Young master, this looks disgusting on me!", exclaimed Sebastian. He wanted to hide from Ciel.

"Don't tell me you're ugly. I don't see it. What I see-". Ciel was interrupted as Sebastian escaped from his room. "Sebastian!", hollered Ciel. He took a gander at the entryway and saw Ciel. How long has he been there? The Phantomhive ex-earl ran over to his brother and attempted to help him up.

"I'm f-fine, young master". Sebastian didn't want Ciel to see him weak.

"Sebastian, I order you to let me help you".

"Yes, my Lord". Sebastian complied with Ciel's assistance as the young demon let his brother crawl back into bed. As Sebastian was in bed rest, he was gradually nursed back to good health and fitness levels. Ciel concocted potions for Sebastian by mixing distinctive flagons and various souls of creatures into the bottle. Otherwise known as the Recovery Potion, he brought it to Sebastian's bedside. Greedily, Sebastian pursed his lips to the botte. He drank the deplorable substance before setting the bottle down. His eye was twitching, but he smiled at Ciel.

"Th-thank you for the refreshment, Bocchan".

"Now, to repay that favour… I have one of my own to ask you. You must drink my blood. Remember, I have the ability to foresee the future. I saw that you were in immense pain and was suffering from starvation, which made you weak. Drinking my blood will make you strong".

Sebastian immediately refused, attempting to push Ciel away. He wanted to be back in his normal human form. Then, Ciel commanded "Sebastian, I order you to drink my blood. NOW".

"Yes, my Lord", murmured Sebastian. His eye was glowing pink. Ciel won this little fight. He is feeling slightly sorry for Sebastian, as he has no free will over himself.

Ciel proceeds to undo the collar of his shirt, freeing up space for Sebastian. Then, Sebastian approached Ciel from the back. Lightly placing his clawed on Ciel's head, he pierces the left side of his neck with his sharp fangs. The taste of Ciel's blood rushes into his mouth. "Much thanks", said Sebastian. Gradually, Sebastian was floating to rest like his human form. The cerebral pain was subsiding. Alas, his tired eyes finally closed shut and nodded off.

"Good night, said Ciel as he carried Sebastian of to his bedroom. For the next 19 weeks, Ciel continually hunted for animal souls. This was to ensure that his own blood was healthy, which would lead to him to care for Sebastian properly. He didn't allow his brother to do anything strenuous, even when the stubborn red eyed man told him he was feeling fine now.

On the other hand, Ciel wasn't feeling so fine. He was rather depressed. Sebastian noticed the gradual decline in Ciel's mood. "Is something disturbing you?", inquired Sebastian.

"Yes", replied Ciel, as he looked down, feeling guilty. Sebastian was thoroughly confused.

"It's just that… you won't be able to consume my soul", said Ciel. "Sebastian, I am so sorry. I'll leave now", he whispered. Ciel was about to turn his back to leave, but Sebastian caught him by the wrist. He pulled him in and gave his brother a hug.

Six days later, 18 half demons, 6 reapers, and 4 full demons pay a visit to Ciel. They made the trip to Ciel to buy a number of potions. One of the demons, Greg, bought a black health potion. Another, Jeff, purchased a potion that restores beauty. Soon after, they all left with their purchases, feeling satisfied.

Later that day, Sebastian was checking in on how Ciel was doing. "Sore and tired", replied Ciel, as he laid on his bed. Feeling sympathetic for Ciel, Sebastian gave Ciel a back massage. Ciel decided to take the next day off from concocting potions. Instead, Ciel and Sebastian went out by the river for a walk. They later swam a bit in the river, even starting a small water fight. After that, they both got out of the river. While Sebastian was reading a book, Ciel was sketching Lizzy. At the same time, Ciel decided to inform Sebastian about what he saw in Grell's future. "I love you, no matter what happens", said Ciel.

Later, Ciel and Sebastian play a hunting game as Savannah and the raven. They played for an hour before Ciel and Sebastian return to conversation.

Ciel informs Sebastian that he will be going to the city for 4 weeks.

"See you later, Sebastian".

"Goodbye, Ciel", replied Sebastian.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue

In Ciel's alter ego, Savannah the cat treks along the streets of London. It doesn't take long before he runs into Greg, who has transformed into an alley cat.

"Hello, Greg, how are you feeling?", asked Ciel

"I'm alright, thank you", replied Greg.

Ciel looked at Greg again. " _Are you okay_?"

Greg looks down at his right paw, which was glowing. The glow of the paw represents the sacred contact between Greg and his master. Through the demon animalistic sound, Greg said "see you later" to Ciel. Instantaneously, he transforms back into his human form. He utilizes his super speed to jump up the roof. Greg thought that his master was being a brat. Upon his departure, Ciel felt his hunger growing.

Lizzy's eyes were red and swollen. She just had another crying spell as depression looms over her. She is always wondering how Ciel is, or if he had died. She holds on to the one thing she owns that reminds her of Ciel, which is a black box adorned with a black and white ribbon and black bows.

Somebody knocks on Lizzy's bedroom door. "Lizzy?", her mother asked. "Come on, let's go into the city and go shopping".

"I don't want to. Go away, mother", sulked Lizzy.

"Alright, Lizzy. Bye. Love you.", said her mother.

As Francis Midford travelled into the city, she thought that she would purchase a gift for Lizzy. Within the streets of London, she witnesses a cat hunting a small bird. Surprised, Francis Midford looks down at the strange cat. She assumed that it was a new breed of cat. Little did she realize that the unusual cat was actually Ciel's alter ego.

Brushing that encounter aside, Francis buys two new hats in a shop. One is pink with roses, and the other is in a delicate sky blue. As well, she goes into a clothing store, buying four dresses for Lizzy. Out of all four dresses, Francis' favourite was a yellow dress with rose detailing. Lastly, she makes a pit stop at a bakery to purchase Lizzy's favourite chocolate cake.

Ciel had enough of his alter ego for now, so he transforms back into his human his demon powers, Ciel alters his physical appearance. He is wearing a grey dress shirt, brown vest, jeans, a brown hat, complete with combat casually strolling on the streets, he sees a young boy who has lost his ball.

"My ball! Watch out!", he yelled out loud.

It approaches Francis, who has her arms full of shopping bags. She failed to hear or see the boy's warning in time, and a great spill is inevitable. With his demon speed, he rushes towards Francis, sweeps her into his arms, and moves her out of the way. Stunned, Francis looked up at the person that prevented the accident from unfolding. Francis is surprised at the striking similarities both the boy and Sebastian share. Like Sebastian, the boy has black and blue hair and striking blue and red eyes.

"Th-th-thank you. I'm Francis Midford".

"I'm Cie- Romeo Michaelis", Ciel replied. He was about to reveal his real name, but second guessed himself. It was probably a good idea to not people his true identity.

"As my show of appreciation, can I buy you lunch?", asked Francis.

"No thank you", replied Ciel. Unsatisfied with his answer, Francis forces him to accompany her to a small cafe.

At the cafe, Francis tried to make small talk with Romeo/Ciel. The first question that popped into her mind was about the striking similarities between him and Sebastian.

"By any chance. is Sebastian part of your family?", wondered Francis.

"Yes, he is my older brother", answered Ciel.

_That explains the looks, thought_  Francis. "Are you a butler, too?"

"Yes, I am. I've completed my training in various skills. I've studied sketching, painting, sword use and maintenance, care of clothing, cook, take care of fine china, keep an inventory of artwork, and maintain security of the employer and residence.

"Hhhm…. would you so kindly accept a position as a butler at my residence, then? My way of showing my gratitude to you?", asked Francis.

"Yes, I would be honoured to serve you", replied Romeo/Ciel. Since he knew who Francis was, he knew he would be able to see Lizzy. Yes.

Francis and Romeo/Ciel return back to the Midford manor in a horse-drawn carriage. Upon arrival, Romeo/Ciel carries Francis' purchases and sets them on a table. At 6pm, Francis requested that Ciel would start preparing dinner.

"Yes, my Lady", replied Romeo/Ciel. He found himself quite nervous being in a large kitchen preparing dinner. He whipped up a roast beef, cheddar, and horseradish panini with a side of tomato soup. He also sliced and served the chocolate cake Francis purchased. After serving Francis, he brings Lizzy's dinner up to her room. After two light knocks, he enters her room. He is surprised to see her wearing a black dress and black hat, which was a complete departure from her normal attire.

"Hello my Lady, my name is Romeo, your new butler. I prepared you a delicious panini filled with roast beef, cheddar, and horseradish. Alongside that is a hearty bowl of tomato soup. For dessert, I sliced up your favourite chocolate cake that Lady Midford purchased in town. Enjoy."

"Thank you", murmured Lizzy. After that, Romeo/Ciel leaves her room. In the back of her head, Lizzy thought that his voice sounded somewhat familiar. He returns to the dining room to see how Francis, Alexis, and Edward was doing with dinner.

"Simply delicious", applauded everyone. "Thank you!"

"Romeo, could you kindly serve us some earl grey tea, please?", requested Francis.

After Romeo/Ciel returns to the table with the tea, he collects the dishes from Lizzy's room. "Romeo, thank you for dinner. It was delicious", Lizzy said softly.

Once everything in the kitchen was cleaned up and other chores were taken care of, Romeo/Ciel settled into his room around 10:49pm. He thought it was a little small, but was otherwise comfortable. Utilizing his skills in sewing, he creates a butler outfit for himself. He creates a royal blue tuxedo with black detailing. Yellow buttons serve as an accent piece for the outfit.

The next morning, Romeo/Ciel wakes up at 6:30am. He changes into the new uniform he sewn last night. He prepares a hearty breakfast in the kitchen. Later, he serves it in the dining room, where Lizzy is at the table with her family.

Francis took a look at Lizzy. "Why are you wearing all black again?"

To her annoyance, Lizzy said "I have no new dresses!".

Of course, this wasn't the case at all- Francis had just purchased 4 dresses for her yesterday. Lizzy argued with Francis, but ended up storming out of the dining room.

Lizzy ran back to her bedroom, fell on her bed and cried. Romeo/Ciel knocked lightly on her door. "My Lady, how are you?",asked Romeo/Ciel. He opens the door and finds her on her bed. He runs over and gives her a hug.

"Lizzy!"

She was surprised to hear Romeo/Ciel to call her by her nickname. How would he even know? As quickly as he entered her room, he left and returned back to complete his duties. He cleaned the kitchen and the household using his demon speed. Then, he engaged Edward in sword training. After that, he prepared food for lunch and cakes for afternoon tea. He also cleaned up the library and traded books.

While Romeo/Ciel was busy with his duties, Lizzy was snooping around in his bedroom. She saw sketches of herself under his bed. Why does he have drawings of me, she wondered.

Back in the library, Ciel was busy with organizing and cleaning. He took one look out the window and saw Sebastian as the raven. He knocked on the window to get Ciel's attention. Bad timing, though Ciel.

Conversing using the demon language, Sebastian made a point of highlighting Ciel's new outfit. "Blue?", he asked. Ciel nodded. Ciel proceeded to tell Sebastian the story behind how he got his new position as a Butler- from saving Francis to his encounters with Lizzy. After listening to his tales, Sebastian insists to Ciel that he must tell Lizzy about his true feelings for her.

"No! No!", exclaimed Ciel. "She needs to mature and move on".

Outside the library, Francis heard strange noise inside. She opens the door to see a raven resting on Romeo/Ciel's shoulder. She starts to wonder if Romeo may be a demon. Or someone else.

She yanks off the eyepatch he is wearing that covers the star. His attempt to get away fails and he falls over himself. "You ARE Ciel Phantomhive!", she exclaimed.

Sebastian and Ciel looked at each other in terror. With her arms crossed, Francis looks at Ciel angrily, demanding an explanation. Feeling guilty, Ciel transforms back into his himself. Then, Ciel starts to tell Francis his unfortunate story of how he became a demon. After the story, Francis pulls the raven off Ciel's shoulder and locks it in a cage. Using the demon sounds, he cries for help. Ciel looks at Sebastian helplessly. Furious, Francis walks away.

 

  
.


End file.
